Fun Fun Times, Yu Yu Hakusho Style!
by Jonetsu
Summary: What happens when several grunts and conversational screams are evoked from the redhead's house? What happens when Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing outside, with Hiei already inside!


_Want me to refresh your memory?_

Summary: What happens when several grunts and conversational screams are evoked from the redhead's house? What happens when Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing outside, with Hiei already inside!

_Oh my, oh my. Seems are two demons got bored and sought for something they could both accomplish together. Want to find what? Read on and review!_

**_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though...Togashi-sama owns my heart. FOREVER. _**

_Yes, read._

"**Fun Fun Times, Yu Yu Hakusho Style!"**

"Urameshi, where are we going again?"

Yusuke exasperated a sigh, "I told you already, we're going to Kurama's house"

"Oh…right" Kuwabara muttered, their legs carrying them further to Kurama's doorstep.

"It's…stuck"

"Huh? Urameshi, did you say something?"

"No…but I'm sure as hell I heard a whimper from behind the door" Yusuke concluded, doubling down to listen more closely.

"What…ahh! Hiei, Be Careful! That's an emotional extension from my heart!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked…

"AH! HIEI AND KURAMA ARE--mmfmmfuramgg!" Kuwabara choked against the muffled sound producing from his vocal cords as Yusuke harshly pulled him down, slapping his hand above his mouth.

"Hn, it's not like you have any use for it, fox…It's already old"

"Hiei…I hue my intellect into that"

Yusuke yelped as Kuwabara sank his teeth to the now numb limb, freeing himself, "Shorty's already there! And they're doing things! Let's go, Urameshi! I'm too young for this!" Kuwabara panicked, the notion to pull his tresses out of his head was replaying constantly in his mind.

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled, "This is some freaking, good blackmail!"

"Gah! Damn it!" Grunt, "It's stuck!"

"Stop, you'll damage it further"

"It's not my damn fault it's between my weapon and your disgusting, human, piece of shit!"

"Have you already tried pulling it?"

"Well, Kurama, it's not as easy thrusting it forward with force than pulling it out with the same force, would you like to try?" He scowled defiantly.

"Hiei, have you thought about my position, I'm writhing"

"Oh My God, Urameshi!" Kuwabara panted, "Too much information! Bad images, bad images!"

"…let's try using some liquefied substance of some sort…"

"I don't need that, damn it" He mumbled, pushing his feet against the rear, "Gah!"

"I'm positive you assume you are progressing, but as far as I'm concerned…you are not, would you please agree with me. It needs to be slick"

"I am not going to damage it with some filthy thing from this vile world!"

Yusuke twitched, quivering by flashing images of perverted—

"Urameshi, we--we shouldn't be here, we---"

"Hiei!"

"Gah! They've already started screaming each other's names! I can't be here! I can't! I CAAAAN'T" Kuwabara shook Yusuke's shoulders violently.

"It's a minor hole in there!"

"Minor?...Hiei, that is not minor! You impaled it!"

"Well, my—"

"--Urameshi, let's get out of here!--"

"—went through it, it was supposed to leave an ailing somewhere in you, tsk, like I care"

"That…stung deeply…Hiei"

"What is this adhocracy?"

"I believe that's olive oil, Hiei"

"Look, it's already rusting!"

"I do not want to see it, I'm far more damaged"

" 'damaged' !" Scoff. "Have you focused your eyes in your—"

"—Urameshi!—"

"--I am far worse, look at it, Kurama!"

"Why did you decide to satiate on your temptations?"

"It was open and it was bothering me!"

"It was open because I-"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kuwabara yelled from the top of his lungs frantically, kicking the door open.

"…"

"…"

"…huh?" Kuwabara blinked. Hiei was looking over his sword, a slimy substance, further known as 'Olive oil' dripping from the cold bare metal, glaring in his direction.

Kurama was holding out a book, further known as 'Paradise 6', a "minor" hole plunging through it decoratively, blinking in his direction.

"See, Kuwabara" Yusuke started, slapping his friend reassuringly, "Hiei and Kurama were not having sex!"

Both crimson and emeralds orbs widened, Kurama instantly felt his cheeks go warm: "H-Having…" He stammered blushingly.

Thud.

Yusuke sighed, "Yep, Kuwabara is out!"

_Get your heads out of the gutter!_


End file.
